Happy With That
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki! After a long, exhausting day, Watanuki is ready to get into bed and sleep and Doumeki has the same idea...well, mostly. The bed part's the same, but he doesn't want to go to sleep right away. Smut! One shot.


A/N: ZareEraz here! I got a request from AngelicTrinity for a little old fashion missionary with our favorite couple and this is what I came up with! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :3

Happy With That

Doumeki and Watanuki stumbled back into the girl's apartment at an absurdly late hour, dragging themselves into the kitchen and flopping down into the chairs without even turning on any lights. Watanuki slumped forward onto the table, resting her head on her crossed arms and Doumeki fell into his chair, his arm propped up on the back of it.

"I am so exhausted." Watanuki grumbled, her voice muffled by her arms.

"You're telling me." Doumeki replied, closing his eyes and sighing. "But…" He started, eyebrows rising slightly.

"No, I'm not cooking. There are leftovers in the fridge if you want something to eat." Doumeki clicked his mouth shut, his request shot down before he'd even said it. She knew him too well. "I'm going to take a shower," She sighed, and dragged her body to a semi-standing position. "I'm filthy."

"Me too." Doumeki stood and walked over to his girlfriend, gently taking her arm.

"No, you're not coming in with me."

"Please stop saying 'no.'" He asked softly, helping to support the girl's weight. She could barely stand through her exhaustion. Doumeki seemed to be doing a little better – at least he was able to stand on his own. "There's enough room for both of us and we'll use less water if we take a bath together." He did have sound logic, and it was a smart way to save on her water bill.

"Fine." Watanuki stumbled into the bathroom with Doumeki at her side, flicking on the light as she passed the door.

They stripped off their clothes, hardly saying a word to one another and Watanuki reached up and unhooked her showerhead to douse them both with water so they could scrub themselves. Doumeki had the shampoo in his hands and lathered up his head before he made Watanuki sit down so he could wash her hair. The seer protested for just a moment, saying how she wasn't a baby and could do it herself, but Doumeki just told her to shut up, and the second his fingers started massaging her head, sending pleasant tingles down her spine, she shut up and just let him do the work for her. But when I came time to wash her body, she insisted that she clean her boyfriend's back, as payment and he ended up washing hers for good measure. Once they'd rinsed off again, Watanuki filled the tub with hot water and let Doumeki get in first, climbing in after him and settling down in between his legs, her back resting on his torso.

They sank into the warm water, the heat relaxing their bodies and minds as the day crashed down on them. Watanuki sighed for the millionth time and leaned back into Doumeki, her head tucked right under his chin and the archer took his arms off the sides of the tub where they'd been resting and wrapped them around his lover. In the heat and steam of the bath, completely alone in that little apartment, the pair sat together in silence, letting the noise from the ever-awake city filter in through the windows. It was peaceful for once, and after their hectic day of Yuko's demands, errands and the spirits they'd run into, it was a well deserved peace. Twenty minutes passed in this silence before Watanuki started to drift off to sleep in the tub, completely lulled by the warmth of the water and the warmth of Doumeki's body behind her, his hard muscles keeping her from sliding deeper into the water and possibly drowning, his arms wrapped protectively around her. And Doumeki noticed.

"You're falling asleep."

"Am…smot…" Watanuki tried to reply coherently.

"We're getting out." He replied, unfazed. Doumeki sat up, despite the protests of 'no' and 'warm' and dragged Watanuki out of the bath and woke her up to get her into a sleeping yukata by herself while he slipped into his. Pulled out of her warm, watery cocoon, Watanuki woke up more than she wanted to and got dressed, grumbling to herself about the unfairness of being disturbed during her nap. And to that Doumeki replied that he could have let her drown, to which she replied that he wouldn't have because he'd miss out on free meals and sex, which unbeknownst to Watanuki, sparked a bit of desire in Doumeki. Not that seeing her naked in the bath hadn't helped but until she mentioned it, he had no intention of making love. And now he did.

"Watanuki…" Doumeki said as they stepped out of the bathroom, flicking off the light behind him.

"What?" The girl asked flopping down on her futon and kicking the blanket out from under her, her yukata falling open around her legs until it crossed over her thighs.

"I want to have sex."

"No. We just bathed and I'm tired." The girl groaned. Doumeki sat down next to her and lifted up her yukata and peeked under. "What are you doing?" She asked pointedly.

"No panties." He noted.

"So what? I'm not gonna, panties or no." Watanuki huffed, slapping down the archer's hand and letting her yukata fall back down. "You're not wearing underwear either. I noticed you neglected to put some on."

"No clean ones." He paused, trying to think of a way to get her to say yes. "What if…" He started, tip toeing his hands up her knee and thigh.

"What if what?" Watanuki repeated, watching his hand carefully so he didn't do a quick grab at her goodies without her permission.

"What if I do all the work?" He asked.

"Aren't you tired too? Shizuka, let's sleep now. We can do it later." The girl slid onto her side of the futon and pulled her boyfriend down onto his side of the small bed.

"We need a bigger futon." Doumeki noted quietly, lying down next to her with very little space between them.

"Shut up. It's my futon and I'm keeping it. Now go to sleep."

But Doumeki couldn't sleep now as desire trickled through his veins. He stared at Watanuki instead, watching how the glow of her cheeks from the bath complemented her pale skin, how her wet hair stuck to her face and gleamed in the dim light of the moon behind the window's curtains, and how her lips parted when she started to doze off. Watanuki was as beautiful as she was loud, but what was pulling Doumeki towards her now was more that lust for her body, it was a desire to please her as well….to make that beautiful body cry out for him, to love him and want to please him too, especially after a hard day's work with hardly any fun. Just the thought of all those other nights they'd spent together, wrapped in each other's arms as pleasure coursed through them, was enough to excite Doumeki's lower body, his muscles tightening, his member hardening as he watched Watanuki. His hand came up and stroked her arm, her cheek, her neck and Watanuki roused under his touch, her eyes cracking open a millimeter before Doumeki was kissing her lips softly.

"Shi…zuka…" She said between kisses, her voice stuck between affection and annoyance of being woken up again. But in reality, she didn't really mind and kissed him back, her arms snaking their way around his shoulders, pulling him closer. And that's when she felt him, hard and eager against her stomach. "Seriously?" She groaned. "I thought you just wanted to kiss."

"Kimihiro…" Doumeki whispered, pulling his girlfriend's leg over his hip, his erection sliding between her legs.

"Oh, sure, come on in." Watanuki sighed sarcastically as her boyfriend pushed into her. "I didn't know you wanted it _right_ _this second_." She moaned as Doumeki yanked her hips into him, fully sheathing himself inside her heat.

"You said yes." Doumeki reminded the girl. She arched against him, feeling all of him filling her up.

"Bas…tard! I said la-ter!" Watanuki huffed, pressing against his hips, arching back further.

"But 'later' would've been morning." He argued, thrusting into her softly. "And that was too long to wait."

"You waited ten hours for me in the rain once."

"I did not have a boner then." Watanuki bit her lip, holding back a moan so she could stay mad at him for a little while longer, but she couldn't once he started a slow, sensual rhythm than had those moans slipping out from in between her lips. It ached, being taken by him without lube or her own slick, his erection sliding against her skin uncomfortably, a burning popping up under the sensuality.

"At least…touch me first." She said with a blush, pulling away from him a little, unconsciously retreating from the slight pain. "You ache."

"Okay." Doumeki smiled, shifting one of his hands and snaking it into her clothes, gently taking one of her nipples in between his fingers and rolled it around. Watanuki pressed into his hand, feeling tingles running down her spine. Her other nipple was soon engulfed by his mouth, being laved and nipped lightly as an apology for neglecting her. Watanuki's trembling hands wrapped around Doumeki's head, pressing him into her small chest, wanting to feel _more_. Heat rose in her body, pooling in her stomach and nether regions, her natural juices making each thrust a little easier, a little smoother as desire flushed her body. Minutes passed in quite bliss, broken by the slow shifting of cloth and two bodies. Watanuki tried to pull Doumeki closer with her upper leg, but when she tried to move it, tingles (the wrong kind) answered her back.

"Shizuka…my leg's falling asleep…" Watanuki interrupted, wiggling her toes and feeling the bad sort of tingles race under her skin. "I can't feel my foot." Doumeki detached himself from her nipple and groaned, pushing himself with one arm, rolling Watanuki onto her back and following her so he was nestled in between her legs. He rearranged her legs so that her knees were bent on either side of him and her feet were planted on her floor.

"Better?" He asked, placing his elbows down next to her shoulders.

"Yes." Watanuki reached in between them to pull her yukata away from her skin, exposing her body and then did the same for Doumeki, pushing the fabric completely off of his arm before placed them on either side of her head. Her hands drifted over his broad shoulders, feeling each twitch and shift under her fingers as she gently raked her fingers down his back. Doumeki moaned, tipping his head down to capture her lips, loving the tingles she was sending across his skin. Down her hands went, trailing all over his spine and back until she grabbed his ass, one cheek in each hand, and pulled him into her, telling Doumeki to start thrusting again. He chuckled into her mouth and pulled away slightly, his breath ghosting over her panting mouth.

"Now who wants it?" He teased lightly.

"Just shut up and finish what you started." Watanuki shot back with a smirk and furrowed eyebrows.

And so Doumeki did. He pushed into her a little harder, back and forth, his slow pace driving both of them crazy as he throbbed in her heat. Watanuki's body clenched around him, trying to pull his cock deeper inside her as their hips ground together, the friction just hard enough to be delightful. They were both still exhausted, so the slow pace was more sensual than other times they'd made love. It was slow enough that Doumeki had the balance to latch his lips back on Watanuki's chest, toying with her nipples while his other hand reached down to press against her clit, eliciting a sharp gasp and a surprised buck from the girl.

"Shi-zuka!" Doumeki loved the hitched in her voice as she tried to catch her breath, pleasure zinging up her core to her brain, flushing her skin a shade redder. It was something she'd only do with him, something that only he could make her do when they were like this together. This was a Watanuki that only Doumeki would ever see. And he loved it. He loved her. Watanuki bucked against him again, pressing their hips closer, speeding up their rhythm just a titch as she neared her climax. "Shizuka…Shizuka…Shizuka…" She chanted his name like a mantra, like something so sacred that it could only be spoken in soft and reverent tones…that is, until he pinched her clit and made her jump again.

"Ah! Shizuka!" She clenched around him as Doumeki thrust into her, causing him to groan at the heat, the tightness. He wouldn't last much longer, and from the looks of it, neither would she.

"Harder…" She whined, feeling him throb inside of her. His thick length felt so hot, even inside of her as he thrust in and out. Watanuki's hands fluttered on his back, but one of them managed to slip in between them and brush his lower abdomen, right where they were connected and ghost over what little of his thigh she could reach. Doumeki huffed, enjoying the touch and complied with his lover's demand, pushing into her a little harder, trying to make her cum first before he lost it in heat. In and out and in and out again he pushed, kissing and licking her neck as he did, hearing her pleasure filled gasps and moans, feelings her hands grip his hair, his back. They pressed against each other, wanting to feel every ridge and soft curve, to meld together for as long as they could and with one well aimed thrust, Doumeki had Watanuki shattering, her voice breaking and crying out as she came, her muscles convulsing around him violently. Her heat became almost unbearable as he lost it too, spilling into her body, riding out his orgasm with her, their names on each other's lips.

"Shizuka!" She cried.

"Kimihiro…" He groaned, capturing the end of her wail in his mouth, kissing her messily, his brain lost to heat and pleasure. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place as her body pulled on his member, enjoying the feeling of fullness until he softened. Doumeki stayed pressed against her until he slid out, his erection fading. Watanuki moaned at the loss, but she knew she could get it back any time she wanted, because Doumeki was as addicted to her as she was to him. The archer laid his head down on her chest, refusing to move from her embrace. The next few moments were spent in relative silence, catching their breath, coming down from the high they'd risen up together. Doumeki's hard chest was resting on Watanuki's stomach, his arms snaking around her back. Her skin still smelled of the bath, her jasmine body wash lingering with the scent of sex. Doumeki breathed it in, relaxing into her warmth, his exhaustion finally catching up to him again.

"Are you happy with that for now?" Watanuki asked, even more tired than when they first started.

"Hmm." Doumeki replied, kissing the girl's collarbone as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one of her hands caressing his hair.

"The least you could do was answer with words." Watanuki sighed, twirling some of her boyfriend's short hair around her finger. He didn't reply that time and by the time he looked up, Watanuki was fast asleep, her hand resting on his head softly.

"I'm happy with you." He smiled at her and rolled her onto her side, knowing that she liked to sleep that way and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin before he went to sleep himself.

End

A/N: And there you go! I hope you liked my little fluffy smut and don't forget to let me know if you did! :3 See you all later!


End file.
